Curious Kurt
by JayCodyLegit
Summary: The wondrous sex tales of the single most interesting boy in all of Ohio, Kurt Hummel.
1. KurtSam

I sat there, in the back of the classroom, watching as Sam spoke to his ex-girlfriend, the one and only, Quinn Fabray. They had been together for about a year before they finally decided to end their obviously unhealthy relationship. She was the obsessive and clingy type that had wanted to be with Sam 24/7. And as much as he may have liked the petite girl, he didn't want the same. Yeah, he loved spending time with her, but he also wanted time to be with his friends. She just had issues sharing.

And now, as I watched him talk to her, I wondered why. It was 3 months since the break up, and they were being completely civil, which worried me. It also made me question if they were even friends now. The way the relationship went, I doubted that friendship would be a possibility.

Soon enough, my curiosity got the best of me, and I moved up a few rows, trying to be as discreet as possible. If the teacher asked, I'd say that I couldn't see the notes on the board. It was a lie, of course, but it worked, and I knew that no one would question it.

"...back together, but I don't think that would work..." I heard Sam say, once I took my seat 2 rows behind the ex-couple. Apparently Quinn wanted to get back with him (of course she did, he's completely gorgeous and perfect) but Sam didn't want to. I couldn't blame him, either. Quinn truly did give off the psycho-baby-mama-head-cheerleader vibe.

"But Sam, I," she paused for a second. Partly because the teacher turned to face the class, and she didn't want to get caught talking, but also because she was putting on a desperate act in an attempt to be dramatic, so that Sam would feel sorry for her. But I knew that he wouldn't. Like me, he could see through her disguise. "I love you." she said, once the teacher turned back around.

And there was no more that Sam could say. But it was only because he didn't care. He glanced at the clock in the front of the classroom, and noticed that it was already time for the bell to ring to end class. It was only a matter of seconds. And those seconds came quicker than expected. Once it rang, he was the first one out of the classroom, and Quinn just watched as he insensitively walked out.

I tried to follow close behind Sam so I could ask him what had happened although I already knew what the situation was. Once I caught up, he was stopped at his locker, and I asked, "Sam, what's wrong?"

He looked away from his locker to look be in the eye, "It's nothing," he said, "Quinn is really trying to get back together with me, and I don't want to be with her. And you know how she is."

"Stubborn, of course." I said, laughing in my mind.

"Exactly," he agreed, "And I don't even know why she'd think I'd want to get back with her after what I said to her when we broke up."

What he said to her? What did he mean by that? Did he lose his cool and say things that he didn't mean? I can't imagine Sam getting angry and throwing things out of proportion like that. He wasn't the type to lose his cool. He was always laid back, not letting things really get to him too often. He was too nice to even tell Quinn that early on in the relationship that she wasn't truly the one. It took him an entire year to finally do it, and even then, he felt bad for having to be mean to someone. For the seven years that he and I have been friends, I never saw him act hostile toward anyone. But I guess everyone has their breaking point.

"What, did you call her out on being the clingy immature girl that she is?" I asked, half-joking.

"Not really." he finished trading the books that were in his hands wit the ones that were in his locker. He began walking down the hallway, and I followed closely behind.

"Then what was it?" I asked again, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Hold on," he said, then he looked in a complete 360, checking if anyone was watching us. Then he picked up speed, and made a beeline toward the nearest staircase.

Had it not been for my long legs, then I would've gotten lost behind him, but I kept up.

"Okay, here we are," he said to me.

"The back staircase? Is it that big of a secret that you don't want to risk anyone knowing about the reason for the break up?" I mocked, even laughing a little at the end.

"You could say that, yes." Sam said, smiling at me. And it wasn't his normal joking smile either, it was different. I've never seen him give me that look before. It was strange.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah—of course." he paused to take a deep breath. Was the reason so serious that we had to be in the most secluded part of the school for it to be said? Only one person used this staircase before, and that was a mistake. These stairs don't lead anywhere useful. There's just a big empty lot behind the school, and it's a far walk to get to the front. I don't even know why the staircase existed. "It's because of you," he finally croaked out.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it was always you. The way you look, the way you smile, the way you got jealous whenever you saw Quinn and I walking down the hallway together. I can see it in your eyes that you have a crush on me."

"Sam, that's ridiculous!" I said, quickly becoming defensive. I didn't know what else to say. I thought my secret had been safe all these years, but I guess I was wrong. Being known as 'the gay boy' at school didn't really give me the confidence I needed to talk publicly about whoever I was crushing on. I usually kept to myself about the matter.

"Kurt, don't act so surprised. I've known that you've had a thing for me for a while, and guess what?"

_don't hit me._

"I feel the same way," he said.

Never in a million years did I expect those words to come out of his mouth. Of course, I only ever dreamed that such a thing would happen, and now that it was actually happening, I almost pinched myself to make sure it was real. And it very much was.

"I'm sorry?"

"What part of 'I feel the same way' don't you get?" he spoke sarcastically. I always loved the way his hair fell in front of his eyes whenever he would look down on me whenever he got close.

"The 'you're straight' part of it." I bit my lip, taking a step closer to him, just as he did when he spoke sarcastically.

"Well, not so much." he said, taking the final step forward that he needed to for me to feel his body heat radiate against my own. Without much thought or hesitation, he just crashed his lips into mine. This was a feeling that I couldn't describe. Nights upon nights of wishing and dreaming for this moment finally paid off. I guess one of those stars I wished on finally came through with my desires.

"But," I began between kisses, "How'd you know?"

"Let's just say that I'm a _really_ light sleeper."

_Oh no. I thought to myself. I remember there was one night where I slept over his house, because I didn't want to stay home alone that night. Once he had fallen asleep, I ended the marathon of Keeping Up With The Kardashians that had been playing because I didn't want to make too much noise and wake him. So instead, I just watched him sleep. Creepy, I know, but he looked so beautiful when he was asleep. He didn't snore, and he didn't drool. He looked so perfectly and utterly content with whatever was going on through his mind at the time. After an hour of just watching, I realized that what made me a male had a mind of it's own, and as much as I tried to throw other thoughts through my mind, it wasn't going to change. I couldn't just sit there, with it bothering me the whole night. So I decided to take care of it. Stroke after stroke, Sam became so much more beautiful. I didn't feel so comfortable doing that, and it turned me on even more. After a few minutes of pleasuring myself while watching my best friend, my body told me that it wanted more than what I was giving it. So I took it upon myself to touch him. Nothing too sexual, just a palm onto his shoulder. And as my fingers connected with his skin, I felt the rush of his body heat float through me, and that was my breaking point. I did something I always deemed creepy, and kind of gross, but it was amazing. I ran my hand down his bare chest, and slipped it under his boxer shorts. He didn't wake up, and I kept going. I lightly began to caress his cock, and the thought I previously had of not being able to become more turned on dispersed from mind, as my body did just that. And apparently, so did his. I never knew that one could get an erection while they were asleep, but I guess that's what happens with morning wood. I felt the blood rushing into his member as it slowly began to rise, and I stroked myself even faster. Once his erection reached it's peak, it slipped out of the opening in his boxer shorts. He let out a groan, and I took my hand out of his shorts and faked like I was asleep so fast that I'd give an Olympic runner a run for their money. But after the silence that followed the groan, I figured that he was still asleep. So I got back up, and admired his pulsating cock, and looked down at mine. I began to stroke myself while watching his dick throb, begging to be touched. His began to go down after a while, and I didn't want that to happen. And without much thought (and let's face it, I wasn't thinking much during the entire time I was masturbating to my best friend while he slept) I bent over, and began to suck him off. His thickness filled my mouth in an instant, and I realized that I'd never been in a situation like this. I'd never performed oral sex in my entire life, and right then, I was doing it to my 'straight' best friend. I started to do what I always saw in the porno videos I often watched, wishing that I could have an experience like that. I went up and down his cock, sucking it off like it was a Popsicle. I guess his body liked it, being that his leg twitched. And I didn't even care if he was awake or not anymore. I just wanted to continue sucking his dick, and stroking my own. Since it'd been about ten minutes since I began to jerk myself off, I came all over the side of his bedsheets. It was the most amazing orgasm that I'd ever had. I don't know if having Sam balls-deep inside of my mouth somehow contributed to the amount of sex hormones that rushed all over my body, but the experience was amazing. I stopped sucking him for a moment to clean myself up, then I looked back at him. Still asleep, and still as beautiful as ever. I went back down to sucking, and I even stroked it with my hand whenever I went up. It was all things I learned from watching hours upon hours of porn videos in the past couple years of my life. And he seemed to like it a lot, being that his leg kept twitching. And soon, the time between the twitches reduced, and it was like he was a dog having it's stomach scratched. Then it happened. An even better sensation than my orgasm just a few moments ago. His orgasm. His cock throbbed in my mouth, and for a moment, I swear his entire fucking being somehow transferred through me, and all around my body, then back to him. I kept sucking, because I didn't want the moment to end. But once his cock began to shrink in size, I knew that both he and I were done._

"You were awake?" I asked, shaking the memory from my current thoughts.

"Not at first," Sam said, smiling, "But then I woke up to you giving me head and it felt pretty good, so I didn't stop you."

"It... felt good?" I asked, blushing. I didn't think it would've been that great since it was my first experience with another guy."

"Yeah, it did," he said, "And my sexuality may have been a little jumbled up in my mind after that whole _Curious Kurt_ experience, hell, even _before_ that, I was kind of questioning. But I know one thing's for sure—you helped me realize who I truly am, Kurt." he smiled, then kissed me once more.

"So what are you saying? You want to be my boyfriend?" I laughed, thinking it was a joke, and this was still a dream.

"Would it be so bad?"


	2. KurtBlaine

_A/N:: After writing this quick one-shot, I decided to make "Curious Kurt" into a multi-chaptered fic about the random tales of Kurt sexing it up with different characters of Glee. Both male & female._

_Stay tuned!_

* * *

"Blaine, I-" Kurt froze in his lover's gaze over the dim lights of the amazing dinner prepared by Blaine.

"Don't. Just look at me." Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand in the process. The two just sat there, looking like fools with this puppy-dog look in their eyes, but in a sense, it was all they needed at the time. Considering they had both had a pretty rough year, this summer was theirs to keep, and they made sure of that.

"Y'know, whenever i look at you, it's like that moment on the staircase all over again." Kurt giggled. "It's love at first sight every time I blink."

"Kurt, I didn't know you felt so strongly about me." Blaine looked deeper into Kurt's eyes, completely infatuated. "It's taken some time for me-for us to become as close as we are, and i can honestly say that-"

Kurt interrupted his boyfriend's, _yeah that's right __**boyfriend**_, words with a soft kiss. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, grabbed the back of his neck and attempted to pull his face even closer. But the fact was, they couldn't get any closer than they already were.

Kurt pulled his head back, then spoke, "Perhaps we should move to a different room?"

Blaine opened his eyes in confusion, "Why?" He asked.

Kurt just sat there, giving him the _really bitch? _Stare.

"Oh." Blaine finally got it.

_Oh, _he repeated in his mind. _So He wanted to do __**that.**_

Kurt kissed Blaine back at the sight of seeing him finally putting two and two together. Away from the table, the two lovers were kissing and groping and grinding all up on each other, bumping into numerous objects on their way to the couch. They crashed down on the couch, Kurt on top of Blaine in an intense grinding motion. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back, grabbing his ass through his skin tight jeans.

_Skin tight jeans_ Blaine thought. He had remembered the first time they laid eyes on each other. Blaine and the Dalton Academy Warblers had bust out into song, singing Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_.

Kurt's pants became awfully uncomfortable so he thrust his hips into Blaine, attempting to relieve himself of the bothering zipper, but it was to no avail.

Meanwhile, Blaine had stopped kissing.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Kurt stopped his body from moving. "Am I doing anything wrong? Oh god, does my breath smell?"

"No, no. None of that." Blaine took a deep breath. "I mean, are you sure you're ready for... for this? I don't want you doing anything you don't wanna do, I mean this _is _your first time, and aren't first times supposed to be special? Like, with a person you love and the right setting like a hotel or a honeymoon or even a private beach somewhere in the pacific or even a private island like Edward and Bella in the last twilight novel and now that I think of it that was really dumb because how in the world did those vampires have all that money in the first place? I know the father was a doctor and all, but do doctor's really make that much money? Should I go to medical school?" Blaine's mouth went on and on and on, too fast for Kurt to remember what he had even said.

"Blaine," Kurt responded. "You're being very loquacious, and I love you, so shutup and kiss me."

"Kurt, I-"

"Kiss. Me." Kurt's voice grew deep with dominance, and Blaine obeyed. The boys continued kissing and grinding, until what do you know, someone barged in through the door, but they were too into themselves to even notice. Well, not until Blaine opened his eyes for a moment, catching Finn and Rachel staring at them from the doorway. Finn's face was none other than a dopey surprised one, while Rachel watched like she wanted to see this all her life and he goal had been fulfilled.

"Kurt. Uhm..."

"Blaine, what did I say, don't stop!" Kurt lunged his face back into his boyfriend's.

"But, your brother and his girlfriend are staring right at us..." He spoke in between kisses, eyes still trapped on Finn and Rachel.

"What?" Kurt turned to see the faces of one teen enamored with the sight of two boys getting it on, and the other with the face of a puppy that had lost his bone. "Well, hi there Rachel...Finn."

"Hi Kurt," Rachel began with her blabbering. "I can see that you two must have had a romantic dinner, what with the table setup over there, and Finn and I had a romantic night of our own, of course. But we were going to come back and maybe you know, kiss and stuff, which I see you two are also doing, so-"

"Rachel." Finn said to his girlfriend.

"Sorry," Rachel stopped talking, then looked back at the boys, then back up to Finn. She motioned her head towards the staircase leading up to Finn's room.

Finn began walking with Rachel following behind. "Sorry dudes, we'll be on our way."

Rachel turned her head and winked at Kurt, giving him a thumbs up as she went upstairs.

"So," Kurt said, turning back to his boyfriend. "Shall we continue?"

Blaine's face looked a bit stunned, so he didn't speak.

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm so in love with you, and I don't want to mess this up. Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight..." Blaine sat up on the couch.

"Was it because Finn and Rachel caught us in the act? Am I too aggressive?" Kurt panicked at the thought of being rejected by the person he fell in love with.

"No, I just don't want to go too fast." Blaine said once more, with the tone of regret filling his voice. Kurt giggled hearing that last bit.

"Blaine, like I said before, I'm ready and so are you, so what's stopping us?"

"Honestly?"

"Well, that tends to be the best policy."

"I... I'm kind of embarrassed to say this, but I haven't got any condoms with me."

Kurt giggled. "You're joking, right? That's the reason you stopped?" Kurt stood up, adjusting his pants in an attempt to hide his bulge.

"Where are you going?" Blaine questioned.

"To get some condoms from Finn, I hear him and Rachel going at it pretty much every weekend, so I'm sure he has some up there."

"Are you sure?" Blaine stood up too, grabbing his boyfriend's waist. "Do you want me to come?"

_Yes, come for me Blaine, come for me right now you dirty little skank, you!_ Kurt's mind flashed to the sexually frustrated place, where he considered himself to be a dominatrix.

"Uh, no," Kurt shook away the sexual thoughts, then proceeded to the staircase. "I can go up a flight of stairs perfectly fine, besides I don't think you would want to walk in on them, would you?"

"No, I guess not."

"Just wait for me down in my room." With that, Kurt proceeded upstairs, and into Finn's room without either him or Rachel noticing. He grabbed a condom from the top drawer by his television set, then left the room unnoticed. Back down in Kurt's own room, he walked in on his boyfriend completely naked on his bed, with his cock out, waiting.

"Blaine!" Kurt stopped i his doorway, startled at the sight of his boyfriend's body. He tried to look way, but he couldn't. It was the most perfect sight he had ever seen.

"Well, this dick ain't gonna suck itself!"

_Whoa_, Kurt thought. _When Did he get so...dirty?_

Blaine watched Kurt's confused face. "I-I'm sorry, that was completely out of character, do you-"

"No, i actually kind of liked it." Kurt ripped open his buttoned shirt and pounced on top of Blaine. "Now, talk dirty to me."


End file.
